


Gone and Passed - A TF2 Fanfiction

by MajorPi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorPi/pseuds/MajorPi
Summary: Hey Everyone!Please note that this is the prologue of a multi chapter fanfic that im currently writing.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Please note that this is the prologue of a multi chapter fanfic that im currently writing.

Miss Pauling clenched her blood-soaked arm. Despite the cloth keeping the limb from falling apart being drenched in mud, blood and other bodily fluids, she kept going and tried to ignore the pain. She could almost see the dim lights of the outpost in the distance, her only hope to survive. At the gates she was greeted by Dell and Ludwig, both horrified by the sight of Miss Pauling’s arm.

“Dear Mother of God, Francesca, “, Dell exclaimed, “what in the world happe-“

“Not not, Dr. Conagher, just start the machine up.”

It was very obvious she was close to passing out; she was staggering to and fro, talking in a drunken manner, and just all in all very pale.  
Ludwig bushed up his eyebrows and gave Dell a stern look.

“Do as she says, Conagher. Her bloody arm is about to fall off.”

Conagher sighed and pulled a lever on what looked to be a huge iron box about the size of an RV. Ludwig picked Miss Pauling up and put her down on a surgery table beside the sizeable contraption. Wearily, she stuck her mangled arm in a hole on her side of the box.

“Right, uhh…, Miss Pauling, you might want to take a few shots of anesthesia.” , Conagher hinted.

Francesca bobbed her head to him and grunted -“Just start up the fucking machine. I don’t care about the pain.”

With a face of regret, Dell pushed a button, and the operation began. All he could do was watch Miss Pauling convulse on the surgical bed and drown in screams of agony. 

Goddammit, Francesca.


	2. Dead and Slightly Dazed

“No, Miss Pauling, th-there has to be a mistake.” , Hawkins gestured.

“I’m telling you, Hawkins, the news just came in. To be honest, I’m just as confused.”, Francesca repeated, sounding very unbothered. 

“My dear girl, there is no way Mr. Hale is dead. I literally had a conversation with that man a couple of days ago.” Mundy insisted. He looked very serious and concerned about the event, and, in fact, terrified.

Francesca brushed her dry hair behind her ear and continued examining the map. She has been doing only that for the last couple of hours, and she was very hopeful to find what she needs. What exactly she was searching for was only known to Dell and Ludwig. All three of them were engulfed by this activity for quite a while, all without a result. Francesca got quite familiar with her new bionic limb, by the way, and was actually quite sure it was worth the pain.

“Uhm, Miss Pauling? What exactly are you doing, may I ask?” , Hawkins finally asked.

He didn’t get much in response, just a hum of a song he didn’t know, and even that wasn’t even targeted to him.

• * * 

Miss Pauling Walked into the tent, her hair messy, glasses cracked. Hawkins didn’t notice this until she sat onto the bunk he was laying on. This alarmed him quite a bit for a moment, but then calmed down, seeing it was Francesca.

“I was trying to find Mr. Hale’s body,” she said all of a sudden. Hawkins didn’t know how to respond and kept quiet. Then he saw her starting to cry.

“The man did so much for us.” she sobbed. “I lost my fucking arm trying to protect him. Then.-Then they just took him away. What kind of mercenary am I...”

She wrapped her hands around her head and broke down in hysterical crying. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her. Jolting her head, she saw that it was Hawkins.  
“Oh, uhh… I-I’m sorry, heh, I thought you were asleep...” she wiped her tears away with her blouse’s sleeve.

Hawkins smiled.

“Miss Pauling, whatever you did there, you did hero’s work. I have never heard of a mercenary who was ready to lose an arm for someone.” He whispered.

Francesca smiled too.

“I don’t know why, but whenever I’m talking to you, I feel so comfortable.” she said back, “Maybe it’s because you’re no more such an egoistic bitch you used to be before the War.”

Jeremy chuckled; he’s never been so close to Miss Pauling before, and it was a very satisfying feeling to feel. 

‘I’m gonna miss her so much’


End file.
